


Living in Bliss

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [15]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta-ed by sweet <a href="http://dearambelinna.tumblr.com">Leesha</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Bliss

 It was getting late into September, October just days away, and it was getting colder. Any time Arthur stepped out to class, or to shop, or pick up groceries, he returned shivering, pink eared and rosy cheeked, Eames getting upset with him because he still ran out in jeans and a hoodie.

When Arthur got a proper coat and scarf, it was early October, the days shorter, whatever green life in the city was finally dropping off and turning shades of golds and browns. The air was crisp, more people began to bundle up and Arthur enjoyed it. He was always more enamored with fall than any other time of year and if the past was any indication, he would have lots of time to spend with Eames - camped out in the living room in front of the fire, sleeping, watching TV, eating and of course lots of sex there. Arthur remembered thinking it was strange that Eames coming from such wealth and his penthouse, he would have some kind of help; a maid or butler, something like that. But Eames liked his privacy and the most he had was a cleaning woman who came in at least once a week. When the fall came the first year they lived together, Arthur found himself grateful it was just them as they slept on the couch naked except for a Burberry throw. Arthur wanted  
 the full effect of the fireplace however and asked Eames to purchase a bear skin rug, which he did and it was rolled out every autumn.

Arthur was on his way home from the gym, his duffle over his shoulder, and a canvas bag in his hand from the groceries he picked up. He wanted to make a nice dinner for them as well as dessert and top it off with a dessert wine. He got home before Eames and showered quickly getting into clean underwear and Eames’ ox blood red Cambridge hoodie. Arthur had managed to dig it out from the back of his closet and claimed it as his own since Eames hardly wore it anymore.

He started to cook right away, the crisp in the air inspiring him to make beef stew. While it simmered, he started on the dessert; apple turnover. Everything was going nicely, the apartment filling up with warm, delicious scents and soon, Eames arrived home. He didn’t even set his things down before going straight to the kitchen and seeing Arthur at the stove.

“Did I gain myself a wife?”

Arthur turned and tried to give him an angry, unamused look but he ended up cracking a smile, shaking his head as he said,

“Hi. Go change, dinner is almost done.”

“I’ll start the fire.”

Arthur smiled as he heard Eames leave.

        After dinner was served and Eames was in his sweats and shirt, they sat on the floor with their wine glasses and bowls.

“This is delicious.”

“Yeah? I followed a recipe and I had to get some stuff after the gym...I tried something different.”

“It’s good. I love it.”

Arthur smiled, taking another spoonful. After he chewed and swallowed, he sat up a bit and said,

“I have dessert, too. Apple turnovers.”

“You’re going to fatten me up.”

Arthur smiled.

They finished off their wine as they lay on the couch, their clothes now off as Arthur fed pieces of the turnover to Eames as he lay on top of him. He would giggle as Eames sucked on his fingers to get the apple filling off his fingers, the flaky pastry coming off and landing on his chest and neck, over all- making a mess. Arthur took a bite himself and as he chewed, Eames reached up to his throat, sweeping off the crumbly mess as he laughed.

“This was a bad idea.”

“It’s never a bad idea to eat dessert naked.”

He broke off another piece, Eames opening his mouth to receive it as he nipped at his fingers, Arthur giggling again.

“Oh, I have to tell you, I have some time off coming. You and I can spend many days here. And you can fatten me up more.”

He opened his mouth to take another piece of turnover as Arthur smiled, his thighs tensing as he leaned forward, Eames’ hands on his waist.

“Good. I can make dinner for us. And we can sleep in.”

Eames nodded as Arthur finished off the dessert and then leaned down to set the plate on the floor, muffled laughter coming from his full mouth as he brushed off flakey pastry from Eames’ throat as Eames laughed too.

        The next day, Arthur woke up with Eames still in bed. He woke him up with slow soft kisses, morning breath be damned. They made love slow and sweet with nothing but time on their hands, the morning sun pouring through the windows and splashing across the hardwood floors, hiding in the creases and folds of the blankets and pillows that had been dumped there.

They showered afterwards and Arthur made breakfast once he was dressed. Eames did a little work in his study while Arthur headed to the gym and when he came back, he pulled Eames away and pulled him right back into bed where he rode him hard and fast, his skin still damp from sweating in the gym, his heart racing in his chest. They fell asleep in the filthy sheets and when they woke up, Arthur took a shower and got into a pair of white shorts and Eames’ hoodie again. He changed the sheets, Eames helping him and then he got started on dinner.

After they ate, Eames rolled out the bear skin rug and Arthur sat on top of him as he fed him dessert again - brownies this time. When every morsel was gone, Arthur leaned down, kissing him softly, Eames’ hands holding onto the sides of his legs, sighing softly into Arthur’s kiss. When he moved back, Arthur looked at him, still close to his lips as he asked,

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, pet. Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

Arthur sat up then, smiling at him as his hair fell around his face, not being tamed back into place. He felt Eames’ hand on his ass, holding him gently as Arthur rested his hands on top of Eames’ thighs.

“Shouldn’t that statement be coming from me?”

“You could have your pick of anyone.”

“Again, I should be saying that.”

Eames laughed a little as he held his hips now, looking at Arthur adoringly. He wanted to keep his thoughts focused on the conversation they were about to have but he felt himself getting hard. Arthur felt it too and rolled his hips gently as Eames gave a low moan.

“I mean it...you could have fallen for anyone. You chose me.”

“You treated me like a person.”

Arthur tugged the hoodie up and over his head, letting it fall beside them as he leaned back down to Eames, his hands on his chest, fingers scratching at him through his chest hair as he said,

“I love you.”

Eames’ hands were back on his ass, fingers tugging at the shorts, letting them ease down his hips slightly as he kissed Arthur’s mouth gently, nipping at his lip as he smiled.

“I love you too.”

Arthur wanted so much at that moment. He wanted to talk to Eames more, he wanted to take his clothes off and just be filled up, he wanted to take his time and be frantic all at once. His fingers brushed at the pendent on Eames’ necklace; a circular silver charm with some kind of saint. He moved back and looked at it, his pointer fingers and thumbs holding onto it as he rubbed the smooth edges of it.

“Who’s the saint?”

Eames glanced down slightly as he said,

“St. Jerome, the saint of scholars. My nan gave it to me when I was accepted in Cambridge. She said he would protect me and help me through school. I thought it was a lot of bunk but after my nan died, I never took it off.”

“Oh. It’s very pretty...I always wondered about it.”

“You could have asked any time.”

Arthur smiled, bringing his hand up to his hair now to get it out of his eye as his bracelet ran down his wrist. Eames still smiled when he saw it though Arthur wore it every day now and often forgot he was wearing it. Eames took his hand then, sliding the diamonds back up as he kissed the inside of his wrist and smiled.

“What should we do tomorrow?”

It was quiet and dark, the glow of the fire being the only source of light. There was the pop and crackle, followed by the sound of rustling clothing as Arthur moved or when Eames moved. The fur under them made a soft sigh when they turned over so Arthur laid on the rug now, Eames pausing long enough to remove the shorts off of Arthur’s lean hips, to remove his own underwear and to pull the throw off the couch to cover them with. He laid back on top of Arthur hearing a soft moan as their warm skin made contact.

“We can do what we did today. Switch up the order if you’d like. Maybe order food in. We can do whatever you want, petal.”

Arthur smiled as he lifted his hips, teasing Eames a little, feeling his cock twitch against him, rubbing against Arthur’s thigh. He took Eames’ hand and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them slowly, their eyes locked with each other as Eames’ breath stopped, then resumed harder than before as Arthur then let his fingers out with a pop and lowered his hand down between them, between his thighs as Eames pressed the wet digit against his hole. Arthur gave a pleased moan, his eyes closing, moving his legs apart.

“I want to cook for you. I like to cook for you.”

Eames’ finger pushed inside him and Arthur gasped a little.

“Ok then. You can cook for me. We’ll sleep in again and go another round with you still nice and wet from tonight.”

Arthur smiled, his eyes opening a little as he pushed down slightly, allowing Eames’ fingers in deeper.

“What else?”

Eames leaned down, kissing the corner of his mouth as he continued, letting his finger ease in and out until he added a second.

“Then...we’ll shower and have a bite. You’ll probably go to the gym-”

“No gym tomorrow…” Arthur gasped out.

“Ok, no gym. Then you’ll want to work out another way I’ll assume.”

Arthur nodded, his face flushed as he drew his legs up, opening himself more. He moaned a little louder when Eames’ fingers spread open, and then crooked up, sending a shudder through him. Eames continued.

“We can sit and watch a little telly, nap...and end up right here again.”

Arthur nodded again and then whined when Eames moved his fingers away to grab Arthur’s hoodie, digging through the pockets until he found the lube. After a few incidents of having to stop to retrieve it, his boy made sure they always had lube now. He tossed the hoodie back and coated his fingers and replaced them again, Arthur humming in pleasure.

“Does all that sound good to you, my love?”

Arthur nodded, rocking his hips again and again.

“Good. Then we better get started.”


End file.
